Broken Heart Rapture
by sweetest lil empath
Summary: Summary inside. TEASER! *He leand in close "and just so you know" he said grabbing her "you wont be able to defeat us that easily this time." He pulled her as close as he could and placed his lips on hers. . .*
1. The Horrid Truth

AN/: I just want to say that the Powerpuff girls do not and will not ever belong to me and that I am gaining no money or profit from this fanfiction other than the appreciation of its readers. Also a few helpful hints;

In this story the PPG and RRB are 16/17 yrs old

Words underlined are the narrator

Italics are the thoughts of the PPG and RRB

Chapter one: the horrid truth

"The city of Townsville, a quiet city with hardworking citizens" a crash is heard in the background followed by gunshots and evil laughter "and also the most horrid of villains, but never fear citizens the Powerpuff girls are here to save you". Somewhere in Townsville's old hospital four shady figures talk amongst themselves.

"Finally, I Mojo Jojo, after twelve years of hard research and disappointments has found the stabilizer. The one thing that will keep you from falling apart at the touch of a girl's lips. Yes the one thing that will keep you from falling apart so that you can fight the Powerpuff girls so that I can take over the world so that we can rule the world and control it. Because that is what we do, we conquer and defeat. And who would have thought after all this time that the one thing is-"

"DON'T SAY IT DON'T YOU EVEN DARE" Brick got up from the medical bed he was laying on and backed away as if he was ready to run. Butch was leaned over a trash can spitting in every few seconds.

"Yeah I'm still trying not to puke; I can't believe you put that shit in us!" Boomer sat in a dark corner of the room rocking back and forth muttering to himself.

Mojo Jojo looked at the three teenagers as confused as if Bubbles had just bashed in and cursed them all out "what I don't get it what is so disgusting about putting teenage male hormones in you? It will stop you from falling apart, which is bad and not the good kind of bad the bad kind of bad that is good for good people and bad for bad people which is what we are and so is therefore bad for us."

"Arrrrgh! That's it s I can't take this anymore" Brick stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Butch heaved over the trashcan and began emptying his stomach into it. Boomer put his hands over his ears and screamed as loud as he could while flying through the wall.

Meanwhile in another part of the city

"Bubbles, Bubbles, BUUUBBBBLLEESS!" Bubbles looked up at her zoology teacher . She could tell he was getting angry, he was breathing heavily and he had his hands on his hips. Bubbles was embarrassed at being caught daydreaming again. She giggled nervously "I'm sorry sir what did you say" she squeaked out in her naturally high voice. Her teacher sighed and patted her gently on the head to let her know that he wasn't mad at her anymore, how could he stay mad at her when she was so cute and innocent.

"I said, Bubbles that we're going to have a new student soon. He and his two brothers will be here by the beginning of next week and I want you to give him a tour. Since you both have this class I think it will be nice if he has a friend in the same class." Bubbles smiled up at her teacher, she absolutely adored how smart and kind was, always thinking about what was best for his students and believing in them.

Bubbles looked back down and tried to focus hard on her study book when she heard her teacher call her name. "Oh and Bubbles as punishment for dozing off in my class your going to stay and clean up after the rest of the class". Bubbles beamed even brighter and shook her head.

Later on, at the Powerpuff home

"Professor? Oh Professor where are you?" Bubbles walked down the stairs toward her fathers' lab. Finally when she got to the door she found a note addressed to her;

Dear sweet Bubbles,

I got a call from your school saying that Buttercup is in trouble again and since I have to go get her anyways I am picking up Blossom I sincerely hope we can be out of there by dinner time would you kindly cook dinner, everything is already prepared. I love you Bubbles and thank you so much.

-see you soon

Professor

Bubbles sighed and threw the note in the recycling bin. She knew it would take a while for everyone to get home and Buttercup would most likely be grounded from using her powers for a while. Most nights it was like this, Buttercup would get in trouble and go see the principal after school and Blossom being her over achieving self would always stay after school and ask if there was anything she could do to help. No doubt that right now Blossom was berating Buttercup about how immature and irresponsible she was and how come she couldn't just act more in line like her and Bubbles.

While Bubbles seasoned the roast beef and cut the vegetables she began to think about what had said earlier. _Hmm a new student I wonder what he'll be like I hope he's as kind and smart as , he might be but he'll never be as handsome or charming or funny though._Bubbles put her mind back on her work putting everything inside the crock-pot she set the temperature on high and the timer for 2 hours. She walked outside and headed towards the greenhouse she and Blossom had built a couple years ago, Blossom had said that it would be easier and more affordable if they grew their own produce so they got together and set up their own garden of fruits and veggies, there were also some plants and flowers that the girls liked set up in another part of the green house. Bubbles watered all the plants and fed Buttercup's Venus flytrap.

Bubbles was the one who always took care of the plants since Blossom was always working on something or fighting with Buttercup to grow up and Buttercup wasn't focused enough to not over water the plants like she had last year. Every now and then she and the Professor would spend time out here and look over the plants together.

Walking past all the plants and flowers toward the back, Bubbles unlocked a door and stepped in. it was a wide room with a few variety of flowers lining the walls and hanging in pots from the ceiling that was actually a giant window so that one could look up and see the clouds and stars. Lying in the very center of the room was a table covered in art supplies paints, pencils, pens, copic markers, and other things standing next to it was an easel and a small comphy chair with a couple of art books.

This was Bubbles private room no one ever came here unless they had her permission and she was the only one with a key. All the girls had their own private rooms in the house Blossom had a small orderly office room that had a nice considerable private library and a broad window with a small window seat that was perfect for sitting and reading on a nice summer day. Buttercup had a high quality training room with equipment made especially by the Professor so that it wouldn't break and ruin as easily as everything else, the room also had a TV, a portable DVD player, and a bunch of fighting videos and training DVD's there was also a small fridge and microwave. The room was a mess but it was the only one Blossom never bugged her about.

Bubbles sat down and prepared her painting supplies. She smiled widely and began humming to herself, she absolutely loved her alone time in the house because most of the time she was either out fighting crime with her sisters or trying to stop them from killing each other. She liked to have time to let her mind wander about without being interrupted or put down. Once again she let her mind wander about as she painted. The truth was that she really liked her teacher and for a teacher he was really young, only twenty in fact. This only made him three years older than her. When she had asked why he was so young for a teacher he said that he had graduated early and gotten a bachelors degree in teaching and zoology.

Time seemed to fly by so fast that Bubbles jumped a little when she heard the timer go off. She looked around for a minute and started to clean up and put the supplies away. She turned toward her picture to put it away when she realized what she had painted. It was a beautiful picture of her and dressed up as if they were going to a ball in the 19oo's, dancing around in the clouds. He was holding her close to him and leaning down as if to tell her a secret.

Bubbles turned a deep crimson red and hurriedly threw a sheet over it. Putting it away in a stack of other sheet covered pictures Bubbles ran out of the room and locked it closed behind her. Once she was safely back in the house she went in the kitchen and checked on the roast beef it was almost done. She turned it down to low and reset the timer for 2 more hours. Bubbles looked out the window at the greenhouse; she shook her head and walked into her and her sisters' room. The three no longer shared a bed but had their own separate ones and the room was big enough for the girls to each have their own comfortable space. Bubbles walked over to her side of the room which was painted a pale blue with white puffy clouds all over the wall(s). She sat on her bed and reached into her light wood dresser and pulled out her baby blue ipod shuffle which was decorated with hello kitty stickers. She flipped through until she found her favorite song (lollipop by Mika) getting up she attached the ipod shuffle to the hip of her white shorts and danced around the house singing along with the rest of her songs.

It seemed like in no time at all she was turning down the volume and setting the table. Just as she finished putting the roast beef and bread on the table the Professor came in the house followed by a quiet but angrily brooding Buttercup which was followed by Blossom who was sticking her tongue out.

"I told you that you shouldn't of flipped over the principals desk now you have **three** weeks of detention" Blossom said matter of factly. Buttercup just grumbled angrily "Aww just shove off will ya? You aint my mom!"

Bubbles giggled happily as the Professor came over and gave her a hug "thanks for taking care of dinner again Bubbles"

She just smiled and hugged him back "your welcome Professor!"

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by an over zealous Buttercup. Buttercup was laying on Bubbles her arms around her in a mega tight bear hug "OHMAGAWD! I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU MADE ROAST BEEF! AHH THAT'S MY FAVORITE THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!"

Bubbles giggled and shoved her off "okay, okay I get it". Blossom walked toward the table and sat down gracefully "yes thank you Bubbles this smells absolutely wonderful". Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor all sat down in their spots at the table and began filling their bowls. "Your welcome Blossom, thank you." Bubbles said cheerfully. While everyone else ate the roast beef bubbles made herself a Caesar salad.

"So" the Professor said half way through dinner "did anything exciting happen in school for you today Bubbles, well other than the usual ruckus" Bubbles swallowed her food and nodded cutely "yes actually my teacher told me that we were going to have a new student soon and I am supposed to give him a tour, he also said that he had two brothers, but that they wouldn't be in the same class." Bubbles chimed proud of herself. Blossom quickly swallowed her food and raised her hand.

"Geez Bloss were not in school anymore, get a grip will ya." Buttercup said moodily with a mouthful of food. Blossom glared at Buttercup but put her hand down anyways. "Well sooorry your majesty, it's just a force of habit" Blossom sniped Buttercup grimaced "force a' habit this brainiack" she growled ready to fling food at her sisters' face. "Now, now girls" the Professor said with food in his mouth (he quickly swallowed it after receiving a disgusted look from Blossom and continued to talk) "ahem, that's enough your not gonna ruin Bubbles nice dinner over something you do every day." he continued, standing up and bringing his bowl over to the sink he addressed Blossom while rinsing it "so what is it you wanted to say Blossom?"

Blossom smiled at the Professor proudly "oh I just wanted to say that my teacher also told me about the new kids and that I volunteered to help one of them around on Monday." The Professor smiled back "that was very kind of you Blossom". Everyone turned their attention toward Buttercup whom was finishing off the other half of the pot. "What?" she complained in her boyishly scratchy voice. Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles asked sweetly "what about you Buttercup did you have anyone new in your class?" Buttercup grimaced "oh. Yeah, yeah said that if I show some stupid new kid around she'll knock off a week of detention. Tch stupid community service crap." Bubbles and the Professor both smiled sadly at Buttercups attitude and cleaned up the dinner mess while Blossom just sighed heavily and walked up too her room.

It wasn't more than two hours later that both Blossom and Buttercup were in bed asleep, Bubbles looked out her roof with her x-ray vision to look at the stars when suddenly the picture she drew earlier popped into her head. She blushed heavily, turned on her Ipod and put on her old head phones (the kind that covers both your ears). With one last sigh she turned to her side and fell asleep to You belong with me by Taylor Swift.

ok lovelies this is chap one just redone cause i went over it and found some errors chap two is also redone hopefully chap three will be finished by tonight se ya then.


	2. TickTock Lip Lock

_A/N _hello and welcome to chapter two and as before I do not own the Powerpuff girls. I hope that whoever read my first chapter enjoyed themselves. Each chapter is fresh from progress when you get them so that is why it may take a while but please don't give up if it takes a while.

BTW I know I haven't seen every episode but as far as I know Buttercup doesn't have a special power and either way in the story the girls have powers they may not have had in the show because I like to think that the powers evolve as the girls grow

So one of Buttercups' special powers is that she can heat her hands to the same temp as the sun along with shooting lava and forming fireballs pretty cliché but I thought it fit her.

Quick note; words between these ' ' are someone speaking in the background

= time skip, scene change or pause/break

_**Recap**_

_It wasn't more than two hours later that both Blossom and Buttercup were in bed asleep, Bubbles looked out her roof with her x-ray vision to look at the stars when suddenly the picture she drew earlier popped into her head. She blushed heavily, turned on her Ipod and put on her old head phones (the kind that covers both your ears). With one last sigh she turned to her side and fell asleep to __You belong with me__ by Taylor Swift._

Chapter two: tick-tock lip lock?

"The city of Townsville, the weekend has come and gone as weekends tend to do and people everywhere are waking up and preparing for the day" at the Powerpuff home Bubbles is in the kitchen cooking while Blossom checks their bags for homework and other necessary things and Buttercup steps out of the shower to dress.

"Even the Powerpuff girls are up and getting ready for school."

Blossom looked at the clock _still an hour before school_; everything was packed and ready, breakfast was on the table, Bubbles and the professor were washing up in the kitchen and right on queue, dressed poorly as ever and hair still sopping wet Buttercup walked into the room yawning like she **hadn't** just slept for ten hours.

Placing her hands on either side of her head she began to heat them up forming a makeshift dryer. "I still don't see why we always have to get up this early, I mean if we really wanted to we could be up and out the door in like two seconds, yet we always get up at the crack of dawn and do everything as if we don't have super powers" Buttercup complained grumpily as she plopped into her chair and piled about sixteen pancakes on her plate. Blossom rolled her eyes and she snatched the blueberry syrup before her sister could drown her breakfast in it "as if" She said passing it to Bubbles "You know that the professor wants us to exercise restraint on using our powers when we don't have to and besides your grounded anyways so it doesn't matter you'd still have to keep it up for three weeks." Bubbles and the professor shared a smile as they continued to eat and listen to Blossom and Buttercup banter about as usual.

"Alright girls I'll see you after school try to have fun with the new students okay" the professor yelled as Bubbles and Blossom flew into the air and headed for school, he got into the car and made sure Buttercup had her seat-belt on before driving her to school.

Buttercup sat slouched in her seat arms crossed and mumbled to herself. The professor looked at her through the corner of his eye "you know Buttercup, Blossom only grates you because she loves you and wants you to be able to get on in your life".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but I wish she'd just leave well enough alone, tch" she whispered harshly "I mean she bugs me about everything, even things Bubbles does, Bubbles, of all people Bubbles, its just so irritating!"

"Yes, I know she is a little eccentric and if it makes you feel any better then I'll talk with her, okay?"

Buttercup sighed "alright" _but it won't change anything_ she thought looking out the window.

Mojo Jojo's layer

Three boys stood outside the door of Mojo Jojo's layer, one pounding dents into the door. "C'mon Mojo it aint fair, hows' come we gotta go to school?" Butch screamed. Brick sat on the edge of the tower and Boomer was floating in the air playing on his stolen Gameboy Advanced SP. "AWWWW C'MON IT AINT FAIR IT JUST AINT FAIR, AHHHH FUCK IT YOU STUPID MANGY MONKEY!" Butch kicked the door as hard as he could, making the whole building shake. After a couple more minutes of kicking Brick finally stood up and spat over the edge hitting a passerby below "give it a rest Butch he's not going to let us back in" he said flying up next to Boomer snatching the game system out of his hands 'hey give that back' "and besides I want to see the look on the girls faces when they find out that were the new kids. He-he". Butch gave one last hard kick to the door before following after his brothers.

School

Bubbles laughed hysterically as she ran from Buttercup "TAKE IT BACK DAMNIT!" Buttercup screamed swinging at Bubbles and missing. Bubbles only laughed harder and flew up out of her sisters reach barely escaping the punches and fire beads flung at her "I-hi I cant i-its too tru-true ahahaha!" Buttercup growled and put on a burst of speed tackling the blonde to the ground 'gottcha!' Bubbles giggled as Buttercup tickled her, thoughts flashing back to five minutes ago.

The girls had met Buttercup at the drop off point and begun to walk towards the school when Blossom had turned towards Buttercup and begun apologizing for all the bantering and mean things she had said lately. Buttercup had stopped and sighed before reaching over hugging her sister saying that even though she was a major pain in the ass she'd always love her. It hadn't been more than a minute later that Bubbles began giggling and then burst out laughing and said that Buttercup was just a big softy before running away from the enraged Powerpuff.

Finally though all the tickling and laughing Bubbles squeaked out "okay okay but you have to lean in because I'm only saying it once". Buttercup leaned in close and Bubbles lifted her head taking a breath she reached up and kissed her sister on the nose before throwing her off with her hips and zoomed into the school laughing all the way. Buttercup sat on the ground shock written all over her face. She finally exploded when Blossom reached down and put her hand on her sisters' shoulder. "THAT, THAT BRAT AHHH! YOUR DEAD Bubbles!" she screamed zooming after her, Blossom sighed and walked in just as the bell began to ring.

Bubbles burst into the principals' office with Buttercup straddling her hips and shaking her by the shoulders 'take-it-back take it back TAKE IT BACK!' Blossom walked in calmly after them and took a seat before the principals' desk "good morning sir" she said smiling sheepishly. The principal looked at her then her sisters only raising an eyebrow "um yes good morning Blossom" he said, looking back at the two on the floor clearing his throat he addressed them "ahem" both girls looked up at him with sheepish smiles, Bubbles took her seat calmly trying not to laugh while Buttercup stood scratching the back of her head and smiling shyly.

"yes well if you two are quite ready we can begin" all three girls nodded "good now as you know we have three new students incidentally you three have the same first period and mostly the same classes give or take a few of course, anyways ahem" he brought his hand up and coughed turning towards a corner behind the girls "come on over here boys" the girls turned slightly to watch as the boys walked around to stand by the principal. Shock disbelief and downright horror were written all over the girls faces the moment that the girls eyes met with their male counterparts, for once they all seemed to shared the same thoughts

_NO__WA__Y!_

Taking no notice of the girl's expressions the principal continued on "as you know we consider prosperity and politeness to be the top attributes of our school so with that said I want you girls to know that I believe that you will be kind and considerate of our new students, it shouldn't take more than a week until they get fully accustomed to our school and its ways so please until then be kind to the new members of our proud community and help them every available chance. Now I have meeting in five minutes so I'm going to send you six to your classes with late slips please don't take longer than necessary."

At that point all three boys had walked around the desk to stand behind the girls "don't worry sir" Brick said linking his arm in Blossoms arms like a gentleman would to a lady "I'm sure we'll all be fast friends" Boomer and Butch chuckled. "Yeah fast friends" Butch said nuzzling Buttercup, whom had to fight the urge to kill him, as if she were his little sister. "No doubt about it" Boomer finished squeezing Bubbles around the mid section in a mock friendly bear hug. The boys began to drag the girls out of the room when the principal addressed the girls one last time "yes well thank you girls, please take care now, bye" with that said the boys dragged the girls into the hallway and shut the principals' door tight.

No sooner than had the door clicked shut the boys all let go of the girls laughing hysterically. Brick was using Blossom as a support beam to keep from falling over, Butch was rolling on the floor and Boomer had set Bubbles down only to put his arm on her head and lean all of his boyish weight on her. Bubbles could barely keep from falling over under the immense weight and was blushing as red as a tomato _I hate it when people tease me they're all nothing but big jerks_ she thought trying not to cry. In seconds Buttercup was in the air chasing Butch in circles and threatening to beat him up so bad that he wouldn't even be able to think straight anymore.

Finally Brick had been able to subside his laughter long enough to talk "now, now Buttercup you wouldn't want to do that just what do you think would happen if the principal found out that you beat up one of the new kids I'm certain that you'd be expelled and that would leave your sisters here alone and outnumbered two to three". Buttercup growled angrily but ceased chasing Butch and landed quietly next to her sisters. Shoving Boomer out of the way she grabbed Bubbles and latched onto Blossoms other arm trying to tug her out of Bricks grip.

Brick smirked and tugged violently causing Buttercup to loose her grip and fall to the floor with Bubbles in her lap. Blossom cleared her throat "were going to be late if you guys don't stop playing around and then what do you think the principal will say" ever since they had left the office Blossom hadn't said a word and just stood still as if she were in the military. The sudden speech took everyone by surprise. Unhooking her arm from Bricks she bent over and helped her sisters up "are you two okay" she asked quietly they both nodded.

Coming out of his shock Brick scoffed and called to his brothers "yeah well as much as I hate it she's right we can't risk everything on the first day, besides we have the rest of the year to torture these wimps." Blossom rolled her eyes and hugged her sisters before parting ways "see you girls in 5th period". With that Blossom and Brick turned around and headed towards advanced chemo-taxis 101, Butch and Buttercup raced at top speed down the 200s hall towards the locker rooms. With both her sisters gone Bubbles suddenly began to feel very nervous about being left alone with Boomer.

Boomer clicked his teeth and turned boredly towards Bubbles, getting the hint she pointed down the hall on her right "o-our class I-is this way". Turning down the hall she began to lead the way at a normal pace clutching tightly to her late slip and thinking of her teacher . As Boomer followed her down the hall he couldn't help but notice her outfit _how cute _he thought jokingly. She was wearing a short blue skirt and white knee high socks with little blue stars circling the top and light gray Alice shoes he also noticed that she was wearing a light blue fishnet sweater underneath a gray shirt that clung to her body and had pastel rainbows along the sides of the shirt,_ typical_ he thought. In contrast, his own outfit was made mostly of blue only much darker and black. He was wearing baggy, dark blue pants with black stripes running down both sides and coal black converse sneakers, his dark blue shirt had stitching designs all over which also clung tightly to his torso and he wore a black baggy sweatshirt over it completely unzipped.

Bubbles stopped suddenly outside the class room door and took a deep breath putting on a smile she walked into their English class and handed the teacher their late slips. Leaving Boomer at the front of the class to introduce himself Bubbles went to the back of the room and sat by the window letting her thoughts slip once again to her favorite teacher.

Gym class

Buttercup panted heavily as she dodged every ball thrown at her. Today was boys versus girls in dodge ball it was left down to her and Butch, everyone else was either to afraid to play or to worn out to. She had already had to remove her gym shirt and play in her sports bra to avoid overheating and not long after Butch had also shed his shirt in favor of the cool air on his warm skin. Buttercup adjusted her green sweat band at the same time as Butch wiped his forehead. In a flash Buttercup picked up as many balls as she could and flung them straight at Butch's chest, he caught one with his hand and dodged the others with ease, now both teens had one ball in each hand. In seconds they had ran as close to the line as they could and flung them right at each other. Buttercups ball had barely grazed Butch's head and his ball had hit her dead center in the stomach.

"Alright, great game guys" the boys gym teacher called, Ms. Forester the girls coach blew her whistle "okay girls hit the showers". Butch smirked as he leaned over and grabbed Buttercups hand pretending to be a good sport but as soon as everyone was out of the room he dropped her and sneered down at her "just face it girly you guys will never beat us" turning he walked toward the showers. Just shy of the gym door Buttercup called out "we did it once and we can do it again" standing up she turned his direction "don't think this fight is over so quickly" she said shooting specks lava at his chest. Using his arm he was able to block the blow but he now had a burn on his arm. Turning toward where she had been standing he found the spot empty grumbling he headed toward the showers with one thing in mind _I'll get her back she'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with her_

Advanced chemo-taxis 101

Brick sat in his chair twirling his pencil he'd already finished his work and was getting more bored by the second, suddenly an Idea flashed in his mind _maybe I can tease Blossom into a fight and get her in trouble, oh the look on her face when she realizes what's happened it'll be great_. Taking out a piece of paper he scribbled something down before passing it to Blossom.

Blossom was sitting quietly in her seat going over her notes when she felt a strange poking sensation in her lap. Looking down she saw a piece of paper on her lap she picked it up and opened it. The note read

I'm bored

Blossom rolled her eyes, set it on her desk and continued to focus on her notes. Frustrated that Blossom had ignored his note Brick quickly wrote another and put it on her desk, once again Blossom ignored it. This continued for about three minutes before she realized that he wasn't going to give up picking up the most recent note she scribbled something down and handed it back. It looked like this.

I'm bored

So?

Brick smiled and wrote back then handed the note back to Blossom. This is how the conversation went.

I'm bored

So?

Let's talk

Yeah like I believe that you're probably trying to get something out of me.

No honest I'm just really bored

Whatever you want can wait till lunch

Oh c'mon pleeeaaassse I've never been more bored and Mojo's the one forcing us to go to school

And why would Mojo do that he's as uncaring and stubborn as you are.

I don't know something about wanting us to get an upper hand or something stupid like that

What the hell do you mean, upper hand

Well lately he's been ranting about how the professor makes you three go to school and how you guys always beat all the other villains and maybe if we went to school with you we'd be able to beat you

You know I'm surprised as it is that you even exist I mean the last time we fought you we were five and you guys turned into a pile of the gunk you're made of.

Hey! as if the girly shit that holds you together is any better. And mojo remade us duh

Che jerk

Ahh you know you love me

Just as Blossom finished reading the note the bell rang standing up she gathered all the notes and crumpled them up. When suddenly someone snatched them. Blossom turned around to see Brick use his laser eye-beams to disintegrate the notes "don't want any proof that I was talking to ya" he explained when she rose her eyebrow at him. Dusting his hand off as he walked toward the door he stopped and said something before leaving the room. Blossom sighed and left the class saying goodbye to the teacher on the way out _meet you at lunch huh?_ She shook her head and walked to her next class.

Third period

All three girls a sat at the round table near the window in the room. As usual third period was study period and the teacher was sitting at the desk reading romance novels and/or grading papers paying no attention to the students. The three sisters sat huddled together exchanging notes and copying each others homework it was one of the only ways Buttercup could be bothered to do any of her class work and It gave Blossom and Bubbles time to go over anything they might have got wrong. As the girls did their usual trades' Blossom told her sisters about what happened in first period.

"Well what d'ya think he's trying to say" Buttercup asked

"Ya Blossom it kind of sounds like a threat"

"Look I'm not sure what's really going on but all I know is that we gotta meet the boys at lunch and sort this out"

"I dunno it sounds like a trap to me" Buttercup grumbled

"I hope not but I am getting chills about going, something's just not right"

Blossom sighed "yeah I know but still we probably wont get another chance to find out without making a mess of the town, you remember what happened last time we fought them we barely got out alive" Bubbles frowned and grabbed the math sheet from Buttercup "whatever but if they try anything funny I'm gonna tear them to shreds" Buttercup said with a fire in her eyes.

Lunch time

Bubbles smiled as she grabbed her veggie pizza and met her sisters on the schools track field close towards the woods. Lunch had started no more than five minutes ago the Rowdy Ruff boys would be there any minute and she wanted to eat something before she lost her appetite. Blossom walked up to her littlest sister and smiled before giving Buttercup a playful punch on the shoulder and a friendly grin "alright then girls I'm going to keep an eye out for the boys I'll let you know when I see them.

As soon as Blossom was out of earshot Bubbles looked over at Buttercup who was punching and kicking the air "Buttercup something doesn't feel right" she said taking a bite of pizza. "What d'ya mean sis" Buttercup said continuing her exercises "well I'm not really sure but I just have this feeling that something's gonna happen and it kinda scares me" Bubbles said setting her pizza down she'd lost her appetite. Buttercup swooped down and grabbed her sisters' pizza gobbling it down in one bite "well if anything bad happens or if you start to feel too squeamish you can hide behind me". Bubbles smiled "really? You mean it! Even after all the things I did this morning" asking in disbelief. "Yeah of course what're sisters for anyways. Besides I know ya were jus' jokin around".

No sooner than Buttercup had finished talking they both heard Blossom _alright girls here they come_. Just as Blossom landed next to Buttercup the guys were before them smirking and arms crossed.

Brick smiled mockingly "well to be honest I thought you'd chicken out, especially after the beating we gave ya last time" Blossom rolled her eyes "whatever you're the ones who called us here what do you want". Bricks smile grew and he put his arm on Blossoms shoulder "you make a very comfortable arm rest y'know" Buttercup lifted her fist ready to sock him straight in the mouth "why you basta-" Buttercup didn't get a chance to finish as a bolt of green light slammed her hard to the ground and Butch had her pinned to the ground straddling her waist and pushing all his weight down on her. Bubbles gasped and turned to help her when Boomer grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up shaking her around in the air like a rag doll "aw what's wrong Bubbles" he said in a fake caring voice "don't cha wanna play with me". Suddenly a pang of fear ran through her and she started struggling to free her hand "let go" she begged "please it hurts please let go" Boomer laughed and tightened his grip some more shaking her even harder. Tears began to gather in her eyes.

Buttercup growled menacingly "if you don't let her go I'm gonna kill you" Butch laughed harshly "as if you cant eve-" this time it was Butch who didn't get to finish his sentence as Buttercup reared back and head butted him as hard as she could. "Why you bitch" Butch yelled and grabbed her by the wrist when she ran to help Bubbles "you fucking made me bleed" he screamed pulling her arm behind her back and shoving her hard against a tree crushing the other into her side as his left arm wrapped around her waist in a bone crushing grip.

Blossom clenched her fist and tried to calm down _it wont do any good to lose my temper_. Crossing her arms across her chest she looked up at Brick a dead serious look in her eyes "cut to the point we didn't come here to fight say what you want and leave". Brick frowned "Che kill joy" he said irritated that she had ruined his fun "we just came to give you a fair warning, I mean after all we wouldn't be here if you didn't exist" he smirked knowing that she got the insult. Blossom glared at him with full hate "what's your warning" she demanded in a deadly tone. Brick looked down at her with a bored and lazy smirk "oh not much just that we're back, bigger, better and more deadly than ever". Butch grinned eerily and gave Buttercup another rough shove into the tree making sure that she'd bruise "you girls didn't stand a chance then and you defiantly don't know." He sneered "Heh the only reason you even beat us last time is because of those stupid kisses" he spat into her hair.

Boomer let go of Bubbles wrist just long enough to grab her by the hair and shove her to her knees on the ground. Laughing cruelly he yanked her back up so that her face was at the same level as his. Cruel smile still in place Boomer leaned in towards Bubbles "and just so you know" he said wrapping his other arm around her waist and trapping her arms to her sides "you won't be able to defeat us that easily this time around". He pulled Bubbles as close as he could and smashed his lips on hers. Brick began laughing while Butch smiled wickedly and cheered him on 'woo-hoo! you go Boomer show her what a real kiss is like' Blossom struggled against the hold Brick had on the back of her shirt, trying to help Bubbles Buttercup cursed and fought as hard as she could. Finally she got free only to have Butch block her path _I don't have time for this _she thought flying up high she attempted to bypass him only to have him block her path yet again realizing that she'd have to fight Buttercup began firing lava and laser beams.

Meanwhile Bubbles was so shocked she hadn't even realized what was happening until she felt Boomer run his tongue along her lips. Frightened out of her shock she began trying to wiggle out of his grip, Boomer growled threateningly causing Bubbles to stop struggling and gasp. The second that her mouth opened Boomer pushed his tongue in and began exploring her mouth swirling his tongue with hers _God__she tastes wonderful like a mix of oranges and chocolate_ suddenly Boomer was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a horrible stinging pain in his groin and the taste of copper filled his mouth. Then it dawned on him _the stupid bitch kneed and bite me_ pulling his face away from hers he threw her to the ground and cradled his crotch in his hands blood leaking from his mouth. At that moment Butch and Brick appeared beside their brother and Bubbles scrambled up and ran to hide behind her sisters. Boomer shot his head up and gave Bubbles the most _auspiciously_ deadly glare in the history of the world as he straightened up ready to strike. Just as Boomer was ready to jump and throttle Bubbles the school bell rang. Not a second later Bubbles was shooting top speed towards the school her sisters not far behind.

So did'ya like it did'ya huh? Pls review

Random fact of the day; Bricks favorite fruit is tomatoes


	3. After Shcool Special

AN/ thx for staying with me guys I'm not sure when but soon (hopefully) I might have my sketches of the RRB and PPG up on deviant art ill try and put the link on mah's page.

_**Recap**_

The _second that her mouth opened Boomer pushed his tongue in and began exploring her mouth swirling his tongue with hers __**God**__**she tastes wonderful, like a mix of oranges and chocolate**__ suddenly Boomer was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a horrible stinging pain in his groin and the taste of copper filling mouth. Then it dawned on him __**the stupid bitch**__**kneed and bite me**__ pulling his face away from hers he threw her to the ground and cradled his crotch in his hands blood leaking from his mouth. At that moment Butch and Brick appeared beside their brother and Bubbles scrambled up and ran to hide behind her sisters. Boomer shot his head up and gave Bubbles the most auspiciously deadly glare in the history of glares as he straightened up ready to strike. Just as Boomer was ready to jump and throttle Bubbles the school bell rang. Not a second later Bubbles was shooting top speed towards the school her sisters not far behind._

Chapter three: After School Special

Boomer sat at the back of the class, legs propped up on the desk and arms crossed behind his head. His attention solely on the shaking blonde up front as thoughts scattered and tumbled across his mind _'how dare her! It was just a KISS and yet she acts like she's been raped, Stupid fucking bitch … ought'a kick_ (1)_ her ass. I mean it's not like that was her first kiss or anything, it doesn't even matter, and it was just to get the point across stupid … Stupid! GAHHHHHH JUST FORGET IT! Like I need to waste my time thinking about her.'_

Just then he saw her turning to look at him but the moment their eyes met she squeaked and quickly turned back towards the front. Suddenly he felt a surge of anger _'what the fuck was that now she can't even LOOK at me, that's it from this moment on I'm not resting until I've made her life a living fucking hell!'_ He continued to watch for the rest of the period as her sisters sat on either side of her patting her on the back and comforting her whilst his own brothers laughed and snickered from other sides of the room _'oh yes Bubbles just you wait, I'll get you yet!'_

The bell rang and kids began packing their things and heading toward their next class when Mrs. Caperman stood and addressed the class "Okay kids just a quick reminder, the school is having an after school talent contest on the 18th , which is two weeks from now, if you wish to partake in this event meet me or Mr. Cueeperitz after school and we'll make sure to get you on the list of participants. Also! Today is the last day to sign up, so don't forget. That is all" with a wave of her hand she dismissed the class.

Boomer watched silently as Bubbles bid her sisters goodbye. Getting up from his seat he began slowly packing his bags, with his back turned from the front. Boomer tuned his hearing to where Bubbles and the teacher stood at the door.

'Excuse me miss' he heard Bubbles ask shyly 'but, about the after school program coming up, where do you think Mr. Cueeperitz will be after school? I have some questions to ask him.'

There was a short pause before the teacher gave her an answer 'why I do think, that he'll be in the principals office talking with some kids parents, but I'm sure if you wait a while you can catch him before he heads home.'

Bubbles thought on the matter for a while before thanking the teacher and turning to go but just before Bubbles could leave Mrs. Caperman called out to her 'I am curious though as to why you can't just ask me Bubbles.' she said perplexed.

Bubbles laughed sheepishly 'oh! No. it's just . . . that um I, I have some questions, uh about a class assignment. And I uh figure I could kill two birds with one stone. Hee-hee' the teacher ignored her strange behavior and happily sent her along to her next class.

Boomer finished up and strode out the door caught deep in his own thoughts, finally he decided to skip his last class and follow Bubbles instead. Walking into the boy's restroom he went into a stall and concentrated hard, a few seconds later he began to disappear from his feet up. Carefully he left the bathroom and flew to the ceiling to avoid from accidentally bumping into someone. Searching the halls for a while he was able to find Bubbles trail(2) and followed it to her last class. He sat just outside the door and waited patiently for the bell to ring, going over her strange behavior in his mind. _What is she planning, lying to the teach like that. Bubbles doesn't lie . . . its like against her moral code or whatever, something's off. I wonder what's up with this Mr. Cueeperitz__; he's our first period teacher right? What was it again . . . z, zoo, zoo-something, zoology? Yeah that's it zoology! What could Bubbles want with our zoology teach, doesn't she like speak to animals or something like that?_

Boomer was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Once again he rose to the ceiling to avoid bumping into someone. Hanging above the door he waited till she walked out of class and began following her to the principals' office the whole time glaring offensively at the back of her head. Once she reached the office she sat on the one of the seats outside and hummed happily to herself.

Boomer moved so that he was floating in front of her just a few inches off the ground. Looking at her face an evil idea popped into his mind. Grinning maliciously he leaned in close to her throat _this is for earlier when you kicked me_ he thought before blowing softly on her ear lobe. He smiled evilly when Bubbles quit humming and squirmed in her seat. Resisting the urge to laugh he bent close again and blew once more, this time on the juncture between her neck and shoulders, while slowly and softly trailing one finger down her arm. This time Bubbles jumped a little and looked around as if she thought she might see someone who could be playing tricks on her, seeing nothing she sat down again and continued to sneak looks around her every once in awhile. Boomer had to force himself not to laugh, instead he took a deep breath and continued with the last part of his plan. Slowly and carefully he waited till Bubbles was completely relaxed once more before continuing to run his finger softly across her skin, only this time he started at her thigh and moved up, past her skirt, and quickly flicking along her panties before pulling back.

He barley avoided getting hit in the head as Bubbles literally flew out of her seat panicking. Just as Bubbles let out a shocked screech Mr. Cueeperitz walked into the hallway. Bubbles darted to the ground and pulled her hands behind her back blushing furiously. Mr. Cueeperitz rose an eyebrow before smiling at her "oh come now Bubbles I'm not that terrifying." He laughed when Bubbles stumbled over her self "oh, no. it's not, you're not . . . I, I was,I saw . . . a roach. . . and it surprised me th-that's all! Really!" he continued to chuckle at her a little longer. "Its okay Bubbles I know what you meant. You're my favorite student, I would never want to hurt you're feelings." He explained smiling sincerely. Bubbles immediately calmed down though she was still a bright red.

"I – I'm you're favorite student?" she asked bewildered and a little embarrassed. Mr. Cueeperitz smiled warmly before giving her a bear-hug and ruffling her hair. All the laughter Boomer was holding in instantly turned to anger and he now had to resist the urge to kill his teacher.

"Of course you are Bubbles, you're always so kind and wonderful and I've yet to run into a student who is more sweet and nice to be around as you!" Bubbles blushed furiously at the compliment. Boomer growled low in his throat _who does this guy think he is?_

Mr. Cueeperitz gave her one more pat on the head before straightening up. "Now you obviously have been out here waiting for me, there are no other teachers around, so what is it I can do for you Bubbles?" Bubbles beamed as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, well" she began "I wanted to enter the after school talent show!" she smiled shyly scuffing the floor with her shoes hands locked behind her back. For a while nothing happened, than suddenly Mr. Cueeperitz beamed with pride and hugged her tightly lifting her slightly off the ground. Setting her back down he pulled out a pen and clipboard from his messenger bag.

" That's my girl! So. What will you be doing?" he asked ready to jot it down.

Shyly Bubbles rocked on her tip-toes "singing". Mr. Cueeperitz grinned again and wrote it down "okay. Now, what song?" he asked politely. Bubbles smiled real big before leaning in close to his ear "it's a surprise" she whispered each syllable slowly. Mr. Cueeperitz and Bubbles laughed happily for a couple minutes before he put his things away. Checking his watch he grimaced for a second before smiling up at Bubbles "Hey its getting kind of late, and since its my fault that you're still here, why don't I give you a ride home. What'd ya say?"

Not hesitating for a second Bubbles grinned widely and gave him a quick nod. Laughing; Mr. Cueeperitz looped his arm with hers, like a gentleman and walked her out the door and towards the car.

At the Powerpuff home

Smoke was erupting from the open windows as they pulled up to the house, no doubt Blossoms and Buttercups attempts at cooking dinner. Professor Utonium ran out to greet them. As Bubbles stepped out of the car and walked around to stand next to her dad, The Professor thanked the teacher for bringing her home and smiled when Mr. Cueeperitz told him about Bubbles progress and about what a pleasure she was to have in class. Shaking hands Bubbles and The Professor bid goodbye to Mr. Cueeperitz and watched him drive off before turning back to the house and closing the door behind them.

In another part of the city

Boomer screamed at the top of his lungs, shouting and swearing as he kicked and broke things around the 'living room' area of Mojos' lair. Mojo-Jojo, Brick and Butch all stood in the entry way watching Boomers fit. After about five minutes of uninterrupted destruction Mojo turned to Brick "so I guess it was a good first day?" he asked in confusion. Brick only nodded with a smile while Butch was on his back laughing and cheering Boomer on.

So my kiddies how'd ya like it. I hopesis that you all enjoyed yourselves. It took me forevahs (damn writers block) but I am's pleasded with it.

more like fondle

trail – in this story trail Is my way of saying her aoura (you know like the coloured streaks in the cartoon only theses don't disapper as fast and instead last for a bout two minutes and only the PPG and RRB can see them)

Currently working of chapter four so look forward to many yummy surprises =^~^=!


	4. Let's Do This

AN/ OK guys chapter four is up now I'm kind of pleased with how this came out so far. Originally I had NO direction or plot but inspiration keeps pouring in all the time and I've got it all pretty much planned out till the very end. Now the only problem is getting in the mood to write it but I know that I have you guys to keep me going I wanna thank all of you . Anyways thnx guys you've been great so enjoy!

* * *

_In another part of the city_

_ Boomer screamed at the top of his lungs, shouting and swearing as he kicked and broke things around the 'living room' area of Mojos' lair. Mojo-Jojo, Brick and Butch all stood in the entry way watching Boomers fit. After about five minutes of uninterrupted destruction Mojo turned to Brick "so I guess it was a good first day?" he asked in confusion. Brick only nodded with a smile while Butch was on his back laughing and cheering Boomer on.

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Let's do this

Bubbles skipped into Blossom's office stopping in front of her desk. Blossom looked up from her extra Trigonometry homework for a few seconds and then continued on as if nothing had happened, obviously busy. Nervously yet excitedly Bubbles stayed rooted to the spot rocking back and forth on her tip toes, hands behind her head and looking at the ceiling. A minute passed in silence, in which Blossom continued to ignore her sister, when Bubbles started humming to herself. Blossom just shot her a 'are you serious?' look then continued working once again. Dismayed that Blossom was ignoring her so intensely Bubbles stopped moving and let her hands fall limply to her sides leasing an invigorating sigh.

Totally fed up after a half-hour of constant sighing and staring Blossom cradled her cheek on her hand, propped her elbow on the desk, and looked up meeting Bubbles puppy dog eyes. She waited till Bubbles was finished, "OK. you win Bubbles, what do you want?" she asked testily. An awkward grin replaced the bored frown as she scratched the back of her head giggling quietly.

"Eh, well" Bubbles began "I um . . . wanted to ask you if you could help me." She left the rest hanging in the air.

Her full attention now on her sister Blossom stacked her papers and put them neatly on a corner of the desk. The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head before looking at her youngest triplet "okay Bubbles what is it you need help with I'm busy so don't beat around the bush."

Bubbles grinned cheekily and ran around the desk jumping on her sisters' lap and throwing her arms around her neck. Blossom just sighed and looked at her testily "well?"

"Um… well I signed up for the after school talent program and I wanted to sing a song but I kinda need you and Buttercup's help with the music"

Blossom stared at her sister no trace of emotion or hint to her thoughts on her face. Needless to say Bubbles left the room with a big bump on her head and a smile on her face. _One down and one to bugger_ she thought merrily.

Music blared loud enough that if the room wasn't sound proof or underground for that matter it could have shook the entire house down. Holding her ears tightly Bubbles quickly pulled the plug connecting the stereos to the radio and jumped back prepared to fight for her life. It seemed to take Buttercup a whole ten minutes before she realized that the radio was no longer blaring music. Confused she turned around and found Bubbles standing next to the cord in a fighting stance. _Ah, she knows me so well _Buttercup thought before throwing a three combo back-flip, punch and kick at her little sis.

Bubbles blocked the punch, dodged the kick and did a leg sweep/open palm tiger punch. "What'cha want kiddo?" Buttercup asked using the leg sweep to avoid the tiger palm and do a backwards twist landing successfully on her feet. Bubbles grinned and kept her position as Buttercup came at her with a Chuck Norris kick "oh I needed to ask if you wouldn't mind playing the drums for me during an after school talent show" she replied unable to avoid the kick instead grabbing onto her upper thigh and using the momentum to hurl Buttercup to the ground while bending her arm behind her back and pinning her to the ground.

With a smile Buttercup pushed up off the ground and shoved Bubbles into the wall with her back. Bubbles put her hand up and tapped the wall three times. Pulling away from the wall Buttercup gave Bubbles a bear-hug and a nookie before walking over to the mini-fridge and grabbing a soda for her and a water for Bubbles. They walked out of the room and towards the living room couch. "Sure Bubbles I'd love to jam out with ya on stage. Together we'll kick the crud outta all those kids butts." With one last hug Bubbles left her sis to watch as much TV as she could before Blossom or the professor found out and went up to her room to plan for the performance.

Mojo Jojo's lair

Brick and Butch stood outside Boomers door waiting for him to come down. It had been about five hours since he had stopped thrashing the lower lair and stormed up to his room. Finally fed up Butch banged on the door. "Hey dumb-ass! Were gonna eat all the pizza if you don't get down here." the silence remained "Just forget about it kay? The stupid bimbo ain't worth a second thought." both boys stood at the door for all ten more seconds before racing down the stairs to gobble up the 18 boxes of pizza.

Boomer continued pacing around the room his thoughts never drifting from Bubbles and Mr. Cueeperitz. _Stupid Bubbles acting all buddy-buddy with that stupid teacher. Geez they make me sick 'ooh Mr. Cueeperitz your so kind and mature' bah! Whats so neat about that old toad, besides what kinda teacher hugs their students. Perverted old pedo. I mean eww what girl especially one of the Powerpuff girls wants to be __**with**__ a pedo._

Boomer shook his head and started to walk down to the kitchen._ I mean what could he do its not like he could protect her or nu-thin if she was gonna be with anyone it'd have to be someone stronger than her like me or. . . well I guess I'm the only guy really tough enough to handle her my brothers would just get annoyed. _Boomer reached the table and grabbed a box of meat lovers. Butch smirked "Finally through play-in emo huh? Or do you just want a last meal before ya go?" everyone burst into fits of laughter.

When Boomer didn't answer they quit laughing and just ignored him _Che me and Bubbles as if _ a strange pain shot through him but he just shook it off and shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth _but one things for sure no matter weather she gets with someone or not I wont stop torturing her until she's begging for forgiveness and kissing my feet! _With that thought in mind he stopped mid bite and erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter.

Ah Tuesday morning. Monday has come and gone and now a new day can begin. Let's pay a visit to our three favorite girls shall we?

Blossom smiled as she finished putting the new items in their backpacks. Bubbles walked into the dining room and set down the plate of hot sausage and bacon. As the girls sat down to eat Professor Utonium cleared his voice.

"OK girls after yesterdays' incident I was reminded that Mojo Jojo and his boys play dirty and we can expect nothing less." He took a minute to look around the table.

Blossom had her head bowed respectfully in thought, Buttercup was shoveling food violently into her mouth while muttering death threats to the plate of toast and Bubbles was squirming in her chair and pushing food around her plate. His mouth tightened into a thin line. Everything was quiet, like a murder investigation, everyone seemed deep in their own thoughts. It seemed like forever before the Professor spoke.

"That's why I had Blossom put the new items we created yesterday in your bags"

Bubbles head whipped up surprise evident, Buttercup froze mid shovel dropping her bite of sausage and pancakes. Blossom flashed her sisters a warm smile.

"sooo. . ." Bubbles began "what is this new item?" she asked emphatically. The professor smiled.

"Well I haven't named it yet and its still a prototype but basically it functions like a neutralizer. Inside is a small amount of a new chemical Blossom and I've been working on for three months now, it has the exact opposite reaction of Chemical X. Instead of releasing a dose of radiation it absorbs and contains it for a short amount of time, I'm not certain, though it'd probably last about 2 hours."

Blossom chirped up excitedly when the Professor took a break to take a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Exactly!" she rushed on overly excited "So we put the chemical into a pen like device that turns the liquid chemical into a lazier-like beam focusing all the chemical on one spot so as to concentrate and take affect much quicker."

She took a big breath and plundered on obviously proud and excited of her and their fathers first joint invention. "There are three buttons." she said pulling hers out of her bag showing her sisters "The black one sets it on lazier point for far distances and small targets, the red one sets it to spray mode for close up and big targets or emergencies and the blue one is an actual pen so as to fool anyone else."

The Professor smiled at his girls. "Be careful though, there is only enough in each pen for three shots so use them sparingly." He glanced at the clock and then back to the table. "OK girls you've got a half hour before school starts I suggest you finish up and head out."

Pokey Oaks High

Bubbles laughed as she landed on her feet and rolled a few yards. Standing up she pointed at her sisters and said "Ha! I so rolled farther than the both of you HA. HA. HA." Buttercup got up shaking the dirt out of her hair like a dog "yeah yeah what'eva Bubbles." She mumbled obviously disappointed she lost. Blossom stood up and chuckled softly as she dusted off her clothes "Alright, alright girls. Enough it's time for school lets just head to class kay."

The girls gave each-other hugs and went their separate ways, all trying to ignore the nagging feeling of eyes on their back. Butch, Brick and Boomer snickered as they watched the girls roll onto the school grounds from a big oak tree. "Man did you see their skirts fly? talk about pantie shots" Butch said vicious mirth in his voice as he stood on a branch below Brick. Brick gave whistle and sly smile before jumping down and leaning against the trunk "no kidding huh!". Boomer chuckled replaying the image in his mind leaning all the way back till he was upside down hanging by his knees "yeah".

200 Hall lockers

Bubbles smiled as she hummed a light tune to herself, rummaging through her locker she grabbed a book and put her social studies and her geometry homework away. Closing the door she leaned against the lockers books safe in hand. Mitch grinned widely as he pulled up next to Bubbles his usual boyish grin plastered from ear to ear.

"Well well well. Sweet as ever Bubbles? Of course you'd be humming our song in the halls" (1)

Bubbles rolled her eyes and smirked, no one got her like Mitch did he was her best friend, pushing him on the shoulder she stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down with her pinky. Mitch smirked and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So what happened while I was away?" he asked curious.

She started to walk down the halls towards the cafeteria talking to Mitch on the way. "Well not much but I signed up for the after school talent show" she said in a light tone. Mitch nodded as he got in line and piled food onto his plate Bubbles right behind him.

"Neat!" he said taking a bite of school pancakes when they reached the tables. Making sure no one else was listening in Bubbles leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"But yesterday the Rowdy Ruff Boys came to school" Mitch gave her a are you serious look and took a huge swig of orange juice. "so?" Bubbles looked around once again obviously paranoid, turning back to Mitch she gestured him to come closer and put her hands over his ear like she was telling a big secret.

"yeah but yesterday when we confronted them at lunch Boomer grabbed me really hard by the wrist and kissed me-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence cause as soon as Mitch heard kiss he jumped up spitting orange juice everywhere and with a downright pissed expression he looked her in the eye and shouted "WHAT!"

Panicking Bubbles grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the halls until they reached one that was completely deserted. "shhhh!" she said placing her finger to her lips.

"No one but my sisters and dad know!" Calming down she leaned into his shoulders and cried a little. Realizing the mistake he made Mitch put his arms around her and stroked her back gently.

"Was" he began "was it really scary for you?" he asked wanting nothing more than to punch that boy in the face.

Bubbles nodded her head and backed up out of his arms and wiped the tears from her eyes. "it" she sniffed "its okay as long as I have the pen my dad gave me I'll be fine." Mitch rose an eyebrow but didn't question what it really was, knowing The Professor it was something specifically made to protect her from this situation.

"Well, you want me to come to your house after school and hang with you while you and your sisters practice?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

Looking into his eyes Bubbles smiled and was about to nod when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her but just over her shoulder and behind her. A small shiver of fear went through her as she saw the raw malice and hate in his eyes. Curious and scared she turned around to look behind her and jumped back immediately, landing in Mitchs' arms which wrapped around her shaking body protectively. Trying to gain a little balance she put one hand his shoulder and grasped the arm draped across her torso.

Boomer glared at the contact between Bubbles and the strange boy he didn't recognize. A growl caught in his throat as she reached up to hold onto him _Oh I see how it is I barely kiss her and she freaks out yet this boy grabs her around her bosom and she holds onto him like a kid to a blanket. It makes perfect sense._He cringed at his own sarcasm _God what I wouldn't give to have seen this kids face when I kissed her I bet he would have jumped out of his skin__._ With a cruel smirk on his face Boomer reached towards the both of them and grimaced when Bubbles recoiled farther into Mitch and squeezed tighter onto his arm.

Finally summoning up a little courage Bubbles straightened herself so that she was standing but continued to lean into Mitch. Now she stood next to him arms wrapped securely around his neck trying to keep her balance as his left arm went down and wrapped around her waist, the other going into her hair pulling her closer to him.

"W-what do you want Boomer?" she asked shakily hoping against all hope that he was just lost and had stumbled upon them by accident but something told her that wasn't the case. She didn't trust the malicious gleam in his eyes.

Boomer continued to look between her and the unidentified boy now prowling back and forth in front of them like a cat, humorless grin in place.

"Oh nothing really, I was just looking for you actually, you know being my _guide _and all I was just hoping you could help me find my locker before class begins I have a few things I need to put away." his voice was cool and even but both teenagers could feel the anger and tension in his voice when he said guide, grinding the word out like an insult.

Looking back at Bubbles he stared her right in the eyes hatred pouring from his pupils, no doubt he was trying not to use his Laser Eye-beams, and continued on in a sickly sweet voice.

"I really had no intention of stumbling upon you and your _boyfriends'_ precious alone time." he ground out spiting the word boyfriend like it burned his tongue.

Bubbles swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner. "Mitch isn't my boyfriend and it doesn't matter anyway it's very rude to creep up on someone"

Mitch smirked "yeah freak-show why don't ya go ask someone else we're busy" he said pulling Bubbles closer to him.

Boomer growled low in his throat and clenched his fist almost drawing blood. With a feral growl he punched the wall by Bubbles head and grabbed her roughly by the wrist yanking her violently into his arms. The action causing Mitch to fall to the ground, without thinking Boomer picked her up bridal style completely ignoring her pathetic wiggles and whimpers. Using his foot Boomer kicked Mitch in the gut repeatedly and spat in his face.

"If you're smart you'll stay away from Bubbles" he said in a harsh and threatening whisper before zooming off with Bubbles tucked tightly against his chest.

On top of the schools roof

Bubbles winced when her shoulder made contact with the metal air-vent, shakily she stood up clutching her arm it didn't really hurt just a mild annoying throb. She didn't get time to move more than that because the next second Boomer shoved her against the air-vent trapping her with his body. He grasped her chin in one hand as another snaked around her waist trapping her arms. When she did nothing but stand limply in his arms he shook her head back and forth sneering down at her.

"LOOK AT ME!" he yelled when she refused to meet his eyes.

Scared and alone she silently cursed, she couldn't reach into the back pocket of her skirt where she had hidden the pen. With no other choice she looked up to meet his eyes all the malice and rage made a shiver run through her body. Boomer grinned an awful grin as he felt her shake and shiver in his arms _yes this is how it should be Bubbles fear me, respect me. . . need me._ He shook his head not knowing where that last thought came from.

"you should be more careful about how you and your friends talk to me because if I remember correctly I am the stronger one and I have enough power to permanently silence your cute little boy-toy." he said drawing in close to her face his lips barely an inch from hers, his eyes locked onto her own widened and scared ones.

"maybe" he continued "you need to be reminded about your situation. we _are_ back and we're here to stay so If I were you I'd get used to seeing me around."

That said he leaned down and pushed his lips softly on hers and closed his eyes running his tongue along her lips relishing in the taste of homemade breakfast lingering on her lips. _gods I can taste her breakfast no doubt she made it herself. Fresh blueberry pancakes topped with powdered sugar and hand squeezed orange juice with a side of blackberries ripe from the garden__._ As he continued to imagine what it would be like to sit down share a breakfast with her Bubbles slowly reached into her back pocket and grasped the pen. She fumbled with the buttons for only a second before she shoved at him with all her strength successfully pushing him back a few feet.

The push wasn't very violent but the shock of suddenly being pushed backwards caused Boomer to fall flat on his ass with a dumbfounded expression before he could compose himself or get up Bubbles aimed the pen in his direction and pushed the red button flying off and going back to cry in Mitch's arms explaining as best as she could what happened. Boomer sat there confused he felt weak really weak getting up he tried to fly. . . nothing, suspicious he went through all his powers trying to will any of them to work. Finally he sat back down back against the air-vent. He touched his fingers to his lips and began to plot a most wrathful revenge.

School is over and the four teens are ready to practice

Mitch sat on a chair and watched silently in awe as the girls practiced their song every now and then using their powers as makeshift special affects. sometimes someone missed a chord or note but they kept going until the end or close to the end. Bubbles began to walk towards where the crowd would sit as she sang and got her foot caught in a wire, when she tried to release her foot it pulled hard and unhooked from the amp hitting her in the back of the head and sent her flying forward. Before anyone could get up to help she was falling to the ground in a heap of wires and cords.

Mitch grinned and stood up clapping and laughing as Bubbles got up and straightened her skirt. He walked up to her and helped her up as Blossom pulled the cords off of her, Buttercup had rolled off the makeshift stage laughing hysterically. Once she was completely untangled Bubbles laughed and hoped off the stage turning to look at Mitch who was pulling something out of his pocket. Buttercup was now leaning against Blossom merely chuckling instead of out right hollering, in unison all three girls looked from the tape in his hand to him and asked "what's that?".

After an awkward moment Mitch cleared his throat and walked to the stereo and put the casset in. "This" he said waving the empty case at them before putting it away "is the reason I've been out of school for a week" he simply left it at that and pushed the play button before standing at the mike as the music began to feel the room, with a soft tempo. Glancing down his eyes caught Bubbles and they shared a smile as he began to sing.

(2)

_I thought tonight would suck like every other night  
I'd party with my friends  
But when I saw you grooving on the dance floor  
Normal came to an end_

_We started talking and man, it was so clear to me  
There's no one else like you  
You got the brains, the body, and the beauty  
To top it off, you're cool_

His voice was soft and smooth unlike when he talked there was no rugged rasp signaling his growth from boy to man just a smooth and lulling tune.

_This ain't impossible  
This ain't improbable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy_

_This ain't believable  
This ain't predictable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy_

Bubbles felt her heart melt a little when he looked at her and gave her a wink.

_I hope that I ain't freaking you out  
You probably hear it all the time  
I swear I ain't like those other boys  
I'm a special kind_

_I would like to give a demonstration  
Of what it is I do  
I'll take you out to dinner at Palermo's  
We'll split a cheese fondue  
_

Buttercup's and Blossom's jaws hit the floor while Bubbles eyes shined. None of them had ever heard Mitch sing before and all of them were pleasantly surprised.

_This ain't impossible  
This ain't improbable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy_

_This ain't believable  
This ain't predictable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy_

_I will ape a goombah  
If you tire  
Try my best to moonwalk  
On the wire_

_I just want to, ooh ah,  
Feel your fire  
Feel your fire  
Feel your fire!_

_This ain't impossible  
This ain't improbable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy_

_This ain't believable  
This ain't predictable  
You are my baby tonight  
And I'm your daddy _

The girls looked from one to another before they all jumped on stage hugging and complimenting Mitch. Needless to say the rest of the night was spent singing karaoke, each trying to one up the other.

* * *

(1)the song she was humming was W_aking up in Vegas _by Katy Perry

(2)the song Mitch sings to Bubbles is I'm Your Daddy by Weezer  
the song is copyright to the artist and respectable record company I do not own or gain anything.

ok i severely apologize for how regrettably long it took me to update this chapter i hope it is enough to satiate you're ravenous hunger my little alligators. until we meet again, oh and if anyone has something they would like to request don't hesitate to ask.


	5. Threats Bets and Games

A/N : Hey everyone I'm sorry its been so long since my last update but I am trying to work on a system that will get me motivated to write and update regularly. I hope all is going well for you and that none of you are mad at me. Some of you had questions here are the answers:

Mitch and Bubbles now dating? **Not yet**

does Boomer have in store 4 Bubbles? **Read to find out**

there going to be Green and Red Fluff soon? **Yes and no**

the RRB's (perticually boomer) spaz out and loose there minds? **Cant say**

the next chapter? **Now**

_His voice was soft and smooth unlike when he talked there was no rugged rasp signaling his growth from boy to man just a smooth and lulling tune. Bubbles felt her heart melt a little when he looked at her and gave her a wink. Buttercup's and Blossom's jaws hit the floor while Bubbles eyes shined. None of them had ever heard Mitch sing before and all of them were pleasantly surprised. The girls looked from one to another before they all jumped on stage hugging and complimenting Mitch. Needless to say the rest of the night was spent singing karaoke, each trying to one up the other._

Chapter Five: Threats, Bets and Games

_Wednesday the middle of the week and be. . ._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_WHAT THE HECK!_

Buttercup ran down the hall crashing right into a confused Blossom accidentally knocking them bother to the ground. Grabbing Blossom by the shoulders Buttercup began shaking her big sis back and forth "!" **(1)**

Blossoms head rolled around for a few seconds before she regained stability grabbing onto Buttercup's shoulders. She stopped for a second to look in her sisters eyes. "OK Buttercup you're gonna have to say all that again BECAUSE YOUR A FREAK OF NATURE THAT CANT SPEAK A FULL SENTENCE WITHOUT CONFUSING PEOPLE!"

After a moment of silent staring and glaring at each-other they both calmed down and Buttercup tried again "There is a pervert in the shower AND HE'S GOT BUBBLES!"

Blossom sat dumbfounded for a moment, finally it clicked, she and Buttercup jumped up and ran to the second story bathroom, Blossom panted and shot a glare a Buttercup.

"Why didn't you warn me!"

"WHAT! I JUST DID BUT YOU WEREN'T LISTENIN' !"

"OH YEAH LIKE ANYONE COULD UNDERSTAND THAT GIBBERISH"

"SHHH! We're here you want him to hear you?"

Blossom and Buttercup put their ears to the door waiting for a scream or anything that might warn them of their little sisters distress instead what they heard was fits of laughter and giggling. Confused they looked at each-other and opened the door slowly only to find Bubbles holding her gut and leaning on a nearly naked Mitch both of them laughing their asses off. It took a minute before they figured out what was going on. Losing her temper Buttercup's face grew red in anger and embarrassment slamming the door the rest of the way open she shouted at the laughing pair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Blossom looked at the towel loosely wrapped around Mitch's waist and raised an eyebrow. Other than the lingering snickers everything was silent while the two older sisters waited for an explanation. Finally Bubbles was the one to speak up.

"o ok. Well what h happened was ha-ha last night after you two passed out in your chairs I was about to walk Mitch home when dad said that he could spend the night because it was to late for him to go home considering how dangerous the streets are here at night and how he'd already called Mitch's grandmother to let her know."

Bubbles stopped to take a breath so Mitch took the cue to step in.

"Yeah so last night we brought you two up to bed and I slept on the couch. So when I woke up this morning I felt like I really needed a shower and just as I was stepping out Bubbles walked in. We were both so mortified that we couldn't move and that's when Buttercup walked in."

Blossom looked from them to Buttercup who was now just red from embarrassment. Chuckling nervously she shrugged her shoulders and scratched the back of her head "oops? Well anyone could make that mistake right?"

A second later Blossom was chasing her through the house screaming and hitting her over the head with a magazine. Bubbles grinned at Mitch and got into the shower while he grabbed his clothes, trying to sneak a quick peak every now and then, and left to put on a fresh pair of clothes that were always left here in cases like last night.

_Later that morning as the girls prepare for breakfast_

Bubbles flew from the kitchen screaming as roaches began to crawl out of the cracks and corners of the family kitchen/dining room. Mitch and Buttercup stood and said cool in unison and began trying to stuff as many of the disgusting roaches into one jar as possible while Blossom calmly grabbed all of their bags and flew into the next room to calm a hysterical Bubbles. As chaos ensued in the kitchen the professor was just able to make his way through the crowd of bugs and rowdy teenagers to the phone, calmly flicking one off the receiver, which Buttercup caught in her jar, and began to dial an exterminator.

An hour later the four teenagers began walking to school, which they always did when Mitch stayed the night. Blossom and Buttercup were walking ahead arguing, as usual, over weather or not it was a good idea to bring a jar of roaches to school and weather or not Buttercup cared while Bubbles and Mitch walked behind them laughing and going over the assignments Mitch had missed while he was out. It only took them two minutes to reach the cross walk to cross from their street to the city's 'Forest Walk Park'. The cars passed by and the four stood in a line waiting for the light; Blossom was on the far left end, Buttercup on her right, Bubbles to her right and Mitch on the other end. As the light changed colors all four teenagers grabbed each-others hands out of habit and started to cross the street.

Being friends since the first grade, when Mitch saved Bubbles from a bully, they had been doing this for years and holding hands never phased them as more than a gesture of safety. When they reached the other side Blossom and Buttercup dropped their hands and began bickering again this time over anything and everything they could think of. Mitch and Bubbles laughed and continued walking quietly next to each-other taking in the tall trees that surrounded them not even noticing that they were still holding hands. Minutes passed like that, the same morning ritual of bickering and silent walks in the 'Forest Walks Park'. Suddenly Bubbles and Mitch bumped into Buttercup and Blossom almost falling on them.

Still holding onto one another they stepped back and looked ahead to where the other two were staring, automatically tensing up when they saw the RowdyRuff Boys a few feet ahead of them. Brick was leaning against a thick tree trunk arms across his chest while Butch was pelting Boomer, whom was hanging upside-down from his knees on a branch, with pine cones. Blossom and Buttercup tensed up preparing for a fight while Bubbles gripped onto Mitch's hand tighter ready to fly him out of danger if need be and Mitch was glaring head on at Boomer who was now down from the tree standing next to Brick smiling like an idiot.

Boomer had stopped smiling when he looked at the group ahead of him noticing who they were. Brick took a few steps closer as Butch landed silently next to Boomer now forming a triangle. Smirking at the group Brick began slowly walking toward them.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here?" he said gesturing with a wave of his arm at the group. "We were just on our way to school, when we decided that it would be fun to stop some passersby on the trail and ruff um up a little." he grinned while circling the four of them all of whom had their eyes fixed on him except Mitch who was having a glaring contest with Boomer, each trying to out-stare the other.

Butch laughed and appeared on Buttercup's right ruffling her hair "yeah and who'da guessed that it'd be you guys, our favorite punching bags, of all people." Brick and Butch laughed when Buttercup swiped at Butch making him step back a foot or two. Boomer stopped glaring at Mitch long enough to notice him holding onto Bubbles hand tightly, angry he clenched his fist and began walking towards them.

"Well whats this now?" he scoffed as he reached them, lifting their conjoined hands to eye level. Butch and Brick sniggered and made rude noises and gestures. Mitch growled and pulled their hands free pulling Bubbles into a a protective hug against his chest. Boomer growled at the contact and continued "Oh. You two are _**close **_aren't you? Practically attached at the **hip** huh?" He spat in mocking tone.

Mitch growled and spat at his feet "Closer than you'd ever even HOPE to be!"

Boomer felt something snap deep within him. _WHAT? How dare he that . . that, that. . . brat! Who's he to say that she'll never be mine?_ Eyes wide he grinned madly at Mitch and laughed loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA SO YOU THINK **HUH!**"

A nanosecond later Mitch was passed out on the ground sporting a bruised cheek and bleeding lips and that was all it took. Buttercup began throwing violent attacks while Blossom created a massive smoke screen. Bubbles got the hint and in the confusion grabbed Mitch and began flying towards the school at top speed but she only got ten feet before a shock of electricity hit her in the back. Dazed by the sudden hit all she could make out was that she was falling dangerously fast towards the ground. She held Mitch tighter and closer as she flipped over so that her back would be what hit the ground and braced for impact. After a minute or two she looked around confused, _I dont get it I should have hit ground by now_, and noticed that she was being held by someone, shocked she looked up and saw Boomer grinning madly down at her.

As the shock and fear hit her his grin turned into a smirk and his eyes got cruel, for a moment all was quiet and still. Gripping her tighter he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered teasingly.

"You and I have a lot to talk about Bubbles, why dont we take this some where more secure?"

Bubbles didn't say a thing, she couldn't, but felt Boomer kick off the ground and fly off. Ten minutes later they landed deep in the actual forest on the outskirts of Towns-ville, surprisingly he released her, gently easing her to the ground instead of harshly dropping her like she expected. For a minute she just sat on the ground staring up at him perplexed, Mitch laying limply in her arms, until Boomer cleared his throat. Thrown back into reality by the sudden noise Bubbles began to do a check list on Mitch and was glad to find only a few bruises and dislocated jaw. She immediately began to fish the first aid kit out of her bag only to have it taken away from her by Boomer who leaned against a big oak tree.

Horrified she jumped up pleading for him to give it back. "c'mon Boomer I need to clean him up, I cant take him to school like this!"

Boomer held it above his head and laughed as she tried jumping for it. "oh? Really? and what do I get out of it huh?"

Exasperated she stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, what do you get out of it? I don't have anything to give you."

"Oh come on, there's bound to be something you could give me that would be worth it."

Fed up she threw her hands in the air. "WHAT? What do I have that you would possibly want it's all just girly stuff."

He smirked, she was falling for his trap. "OK. How bout a bet?"

Wary and curious Bubbles eyed him cautiously. "Bet? What kind of bet?"

Smiling he pushed off the tree and walked around her making sure to 'accidentally' step on Mitch once or twice. He continued to circle her for a moment before stopping in front of her smirking. Bubbles eyed him cautiously but didn't move when he leaned in closer to her.

As he breathed in her casually delicious scent he whispered huskily "a date"

Bubbles jumped back as if she'd been burned or cut. "WHAT? What do you mean a date?"

Pulling back he played with her ponytails, pulling them out of their holders and releasing her long beautiful blond hair. Disintegrating the ponytail holders he went back to toying with her hair.

"Simple. If my brothers and me beat you and your sisters at the after school talent show than you have to go to the junior prom with me." He laughed when she glared at him with accusing eyes. Finally she pulled away from him eyes wary and careful.

"but" she began unsure "you're not signed up for it." Boomer laughed again but Bubbles continued anyways. "And besides what do I get out of it if we win. The prom is not a fair trade for just a first aid kit."

He barely had to think about it before responding, "Me and my brothers will leave the brat" here he kicked Mitch in the side "alone, completely, he will be 100% unharmed. . . by us." Bubbles seemed to think about it for a second before looking at Boomer unsure of it all.

Boomers smirk turned into a sly grin, _hook line and sinker_. "Oh come on it's nothing big, just a harmless little bet. What do you say?"

With a nod Bubbles finally decided and put her hand out for him to shake, the other draped securely across her chest. "Fine. You have a deal!" she said without smile. Boomer beamed proudly and grabbed her hand giving it a firm shake. Bubbles eyed him and began to pull her hand back nearly falling over when he jerked her forward. While she was unbalanced he quickly flung his other arm around her back drawing her even closer to him. Looking down into her eyes he brushed a stray hair out of her face and leaned in towards her till his lips were just barely brushing hers. "Seal it with a kiss?" He whispered softly against her lips.

Bubbles panicked and tried to pull away unsuccessfully, now all she could do was stare at him as he closed his eyes and leaned into her. Pushing his mouth on hers he began to gently massage her lips open. Bubbles could feel her self melting into the kiss and slowly stopped fighting. _I don't understand s_he thought_ this one is so different from the others he, he's so gentle. . . _her mind went blank as he pushed his tongue in her mouth caressing hers sensuously, melting her completely. He smiled into the kiss as his tongue toyed with hers, slowly sucking hers into his mouth. Boomer had to hold back a groan when she began kissing back, her tongue playing with his, battling for dominance. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned her body heavily against his completely lost in the kiss.

Finally they broke for air panting heavily against each-other, his arms finding their way around her body as well. With a sigh he rested his head on top of hers never wanting this moment to end. They stood like that for a moment until a squirrel ran past Boomers leg.

"Stupid squirrel" he said about to kick it. Hearing his voice seemed to slap Bubbles back into reality, eyes wide she began struggling out of his hold. Her sudden struggles to get away caught him off guard and she was free in seconds but before he had the chance to grab her again she picked Mitch up and flew off towards the school. The anger hit him like a pack of stampeding elephants, he shouted loudly and burned down a tree with his laser-eye-beams causing all the animals to run away. With a growl he kicked the ground cursing all the squirrels in the world, looking at the ground a smile came to his face when he noticed her bag and first aid kit. He bent down and held it in his hands and with a smirk he teleported it away before taking off after them.

Bubbles landed outside the school doors, readjusting Mitch so that she could open the door. Once she was inside she ran to the nurses office cursing herself for getting distracted and forgetting to retrieve her bag and first aid kit. Just as she knocked on the door a hand gently massaged her shoulder. Bubbles smiled, one of her sisters must of found out she would come here most likely it was Blossom. Her heart fell when Boomer walked around to her side his hand still caressing her shoulder, with a grin he reached out and opened the door stepping back slightly to let her in. the school nurse jumped up rushing to her side,doing a quick check on Mitch.

"Oh dear!" looking at Bubbles she gestured her to an empty cot and shut the door behind Boomer. "Did he get in another fight?" She asked Bubbles who was sitting next to the cot.

Bubbles looked at Boomer who was giving her a warning look and nodded her head. "Yes, we were walking to school when these three idiots popped up and began harassing me and my sisters" she paused looking over at Boomer and was quick to look back down when he glared at her "Mitch got mad and tired to defend us when one them started beating on him, my sisters stayed behind to take care of it while I brought here."

Boomer smiled and walked up to Bubbles putting on arm over her shoulders "Yeah. She bumped into me on the way so I thought I'd escort her. After all we do have the same first period"

As if on cue the bell rang loudly. The nurse nodded and wrote up two late slips handing them to Boomer and Bubbles "here now go on to class before you get in trouble." Bubbles looked as if she wanted to say something but the nurse just waved her off. "uh-uh now you get to class. I'll take care of your friend"

With a sigh Bubbles hung her head and left the room Boomer not far behind her. They walked down the halls in silence, bubbles dragging her feet along, going at a slow pace. All she could think about was Mitch lying on that cot knocked unconscious and her deal with Boomer. Suddenly an image of him brushing his fingers softly through her hair and placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and lips flashed through her mind forcing her to halt abruptly.

Boomer didn't notice that she had stopped until he bumped into her, he was about to make a rude remark when he noticed that she was blushing, one hand covered her mouth while the other was hugging tightly around her abdomen. He watched as she just stood there in some sort of trance, after a minute he got bored and not really wanting to go to class began to poke her.

Later on 

Boomer knocked on the door waiting for a reply, when none came he walked into the nurses office. A quick glance around told him that the nurse was out to lunch with the rest of the teachers. taking his time he walked around the office looking for things that might be fun to play with, spotting a box of individually packaged needles on the top shelf of a glass cabinet he smirked and pocketed a few. Making sure that they were safe in his bag Boomer grabbed one more and began to pull away the package holding the needle in his hand. A loud groan came from the cot in the opposite corner of the room, Boomer's smirk grew and he lowered his hand so that it wouldn't be visible to anyone above his waist.

Mitch turned his head to the side as the sound of a curtain being pulled open reached his ears. He barely had time to spit out an insult at the jerk standing before him when he felt a piercing pain in his neck. A determined glare was set on his face as he made sure not to flinch or let the blond out of his sight. He watched as the smile on Boomer's face fell and his hand reached out to hold Mitch's head still.

"Aw. Your no fun. You were supposed to scream or something from what I've been told having a needle stuck in your neck is supposed to be really painful." Not missing a beat he laughed and continued on anyways. " But than again your probably to dumb to feel it."

Mitch glared at him but kept quiet not really wanting to risk moving his neck while there was a needle in it.

Boomer squeezed his head a bit tighter and continued "I bet you want to know what I am here for. Well since I obviously hate you as much as you hate me I'll get right to the point so I can leave this dump and go play with that sweet angel in the lunch room."

Mitch got the hint and managed a small and painful growl before Boomer leaned in and slowly drew blood from his neck. " Anyways, as I was about to say, I've decided that it only seems fit to torture her in the most embarrassing way possible but you see I cant really do that if she keeps going to you for support and reassurance" Pulling the needle out of his neck the blonde grinned at Mitch before teleporting it away and beginning to clean the wound.

"It really messes with my plans you know, but on to the point. That needle full of your blood is gonna come in real handy all I need to do is stabilize your DNA and I'll be able to make an evil clone than all I'd have to do is kill you and replace you with the clone. No one would ever know and sweet bubbles would be all mine for the taking."

Boomer stepped back taking a moment to admire his work, as far as he could see it didn't look like he'd been there at all. He turned and walked towards the door his hand just barely touching the handle when he heard Mitch's voice, raspy from not being used, call out to him. "don't d-don't do it" Boomer didn't bother to turn around instead he just opened the door and said "Just don't get in my way." and with that he was gone.

* * *

**(1)** GRRRRR I HATE UPLOADER THINGY ok so at the top of the page buttercup is SUPPOSED to scream "OMG BLOSSOM THERE IS A PERVERT IN THE SHOWER AND HES GOT BUBBLES!" with no spaces but it wont show up. and its pissing me off.

Ok So I know its another cliff hanger and I hope that it was long enough to satisfy all your grubby little needs. Anyway I just wanna say thanks to all my readers for their various reviews. There is a twist or two in the future of this story so try not to poke around but I will give you a hint two of the RRB's are going to grow soft on the girls.


	6. Plans In Progress

A/N : Okay so I know its been a very very very long time since my last update and I guess I dont really have an excuse but I got an PM from a fan of the fic asking if I was ever gonna finish it. And that kinda kicked my butt into gear so hopefully I can get my act together better this time around.

**If you have any questions please PM them to me as I will most likely get to them faster that way. Thank you**

**This chapter is Special Thanks to; Dreams 00, Notwritten and SmartCookieLovesTacos for sending me some very reassuring/motivating PM's and getting me off my lazy ass.**

_Boomer stepped back taking a moment to admire his work, as far as he could see it didn't look like he'd been there at all. He turned and walked towards the door his hand just barely touching the handle when he heard Mitch's voice, raspy from not being used, call out to him. "don't d-don't do it" Boomer didn't bother to turn around instead he just opened the door and said "Just don't get in my way." and with that he was gone._

Chapter Six: Plans In Progress

Boomer laughed evilly as he strutted down the hall way and past the lunch room not even pausing to peek in on his favorite little blonde. He was on a mission now and there were certain ends that had to be met. The further he walked the more deserted the halls became, he didn't stop until he reached the gym where his brothers Brick and Butch were torturing a group of jocks by shoving dirty jock straps in their mouth and pants. Brick looked up when he heard the door click shut and smirked when he saw the look in his brothers' eyes. He turned toward the jocks and Butch and hollered at the cowering boys "Ya's all better scram if ya know what's good for ya!"

Brick laughed and kicked one of them as they ran for the door. "Yeah and don' forget the lunch money next time! Ha-ha-ha!" He didn't waste a second "What's going on in your head Boomer? I can see the mischief in your eyes."

Boomer laughed and put one arm around each of his brothers' shoulders. "Well boys it looks like we're gonna have to join the talent show"

Meanwhile

"A ha ha ha ha and you shoulda seen this kids face Bloss. He was just standing there staring at his locker all covered in bright orange powder mouth wide open!" Buttercup held her stomach cackling as kids bustled in and out of the noisy lunch room. Bubbles sat across from Buttercup, toying with her loose hair, a faraway look in her eyes while she stared at the lunch room doors. Something wasn't right she could feel it, it was like the butterflies in her stomach were trying to claw their way out. All she could think about was Mitch resting in the nurses office alone, defenseless.

Bubbles wasn't even aware her sisters had said anything until Buttercup had dumped her water all over her head and was snapping her fingers in her face. The blonde shook her head looking her sister in the eyes "huh? What? I. I was just . . .".

Buttercup just rolled her eyes and waved her hand like she was dismissing a bug. " Gee Bubbles, it looks like you spilled water all over yourself maybe you should go ask the nurse if she has any dry clothes you could borrow. We don't want your clumsy ass getting a cold."

Bubbles just sat for a moment starring at her sister mouth opening and closing much like a fish until her words finally sunk in. "Oh! Yeah you're right. He-he-he silly me." she said her face changing from surprised to smiling. Bubbles was up from the table and almost half way to the door before she swiveled around to face her sisters "Would you mind grabbing my stuff and dumping it in my locker on the way to class Blossom?". Blossom just waved her sister off and Bubbles continued to skip all the way out of the lunch room and to the nurses' office.

With the boys

Smack!

Boomer laughed as he dodged yet another basketball attack. His humor was short lived however when Butch caught him by the shoulders and slammed him against the gym wall. It would probably dote well to say that his brothers didn't quite take to his plan quite like he had previously hoped. Thinking quick Boomer put his hands on his brother's shoulders trying to calm his more violently prone triplet. Butchs' rage, however, grew and he slammed his brother against the wall again.

"Why should we help you with your stupid scheme?! It's de- de . . ." Here he shot a look at Brick for help. Brick, whom was only a few feet away had been eerily quiet, remained still arms crossed loosely at his waist staring at Boomer as if he were a puzzle that was trying his patience. As calm as the sea before the storm he filled in his brother's blank, still not taking his eyes off Boomer.

"Degrading."

Boomer sighed and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. How can I convince you? What sounds so crazy to you?"

Butch kept his hold on the blonde but loosened up a touch. Brick continued to stare a moment longer before he spoke.

"Tell us why you're doing this, how it could be any good for us. Why," His voice held a tone of impatience and intolerance. "Why should we take part in any of this, at all!"

Boomer could tell he would only have one shot at convincing them. Only one shot to make this work. He smirked because for all his red headed brothers' cunning and wit he would not be able to resist this, not with the bait he would lay for them.

"Because it will be the downfall of The Power. Puff. Girls." Each syllable of his sentence dripped with hate and certainty.

Butch gave a chuckle and set him on the ground turning around to face Brick. Slowly he relaxed his shoulders, his lips gave a few jerky ticks which bled into a cruel smile. There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he stepped toward his brothers "Tell us again."

Silence filled the nurses' office as Mitch lay on the bed his mind swimming with thoughts about the threat that Boomer had left him with moments ago. His head turned to the clock on the wall opposite the door. Lunch would be over soon and even though he knew he was well enough to go to class, He also knew that Boomer had taken it easy on him in the forest only hours earlier, he knew that had the other boy really wanted to he could have killed Mitch that morning. That much was crystal clear. Turning his head from the clock toward the ceiling he closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. The threat once more sank into his mind, it seemed to strengthen and grow with every breath. He was a danger to Bubbles but if he left she would be exposed to a possibly bigger threat. It weighed heavy in his head, all he could be sure of was that he had to find some way of protecting her that wouldn't alert Boomer to his involvement .

Mitch could hear the door creak open and kept his eyes closed. His body tensed in anticipation. What if it was Boomer coming back to beat on him again? What if it was a nurse or Bubbles? Quietly he took another breath as the door clicked shut his hands clenched and unclenched, relaxing just as the sound of the curtains being drawn back hit his ears. There were a few slow silent steps and then a lengthy hush.

Followed by a soft

"Mitch?"

Relieved by the sound of Bubbles' voice Mitch opens one eye and smiles up at her. "Boo!" Making sure not to accidentally bump her he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed facing the door. A huge yawn rolls slowly out accompanied by a long stretch. He feels her hand on top of his and turns to give her a big cheesy smile. His smile quickly turns to a frown. Her shirt is soaked completely through and tears are running down her cheeks as she tries her best to wipe them away with her free hand and small tremors begin to make her shake finally he hears her hiccup. He can tell she is trying her hardest not to cry but in seconds she is bent over in tears her hand still clamped onto his. In a swift swooping motion Mitch grabs her hand in his and pulls her hard into his chest wrapping her tightly in his arms. He holds her tight as she cries not letting go until the tremors begin to die down and her tears and hiccups become softer and then disappear.

A warm soothing hand softly cradles her cheek, gently lifting her face close to his, his own warm forehead tenderly resting on hers. A quiet minute passes. Mitch lifts her face so that their eyes can meet but keeps his head near enough to hers that she can still feel the warmth of his skin. She can feel his breath as he speaks; "Everything is going to be OK Sweets," he says using an old nickname that is just between them, the same pet name he used to comfort her when she was scared or sad growing up. "I'm fine, really I am, what kind of guy would I be if I wasn't ready to take a punch for a gal like you?"

Bubbles hiccuped again and leaned fully into his arms letting her tears fall and stain his clothes. She knew she was safe here with him in this moment, he would not betray or hurt her. Here she could be weak and let him hold her. Here in his arms she could lay all her fears to rest and breath easier because he was still alive. He was okay, bruised and sore, but he was still here and that was all she needed. All she would ever need.

Mitch smiled and kissed the top of her head. How could he leave her victim to that monster? No, he would find another way to help her, one that would let him keep near her for moments when she needed him like this. He would find a way, he had to. In the background he could hear the bells ringing signaling the beginning of the last classes of the day, squeezing her tight he looked at the clock and tried not to let her see his fear.

She could hear snickers just around the corner and the murmurs of other students and if she wasn't careful she'd give her location away. Slowly reaching into her bag a hand grasped the soft purple projectile and brought it carefully to her chest. Leaning her back flat against the brick wall she took a slow deep breath using her free hand to tuck her coarse black hair behind her ear. Closing her eyes Buttercup released the breath and gripped her weapon tightly with a smirk she turned the corner like lightning and chucked the it with as much normal person force as she could manage. The object its target square in the back and exploded upon contact the shock forcing the shocked boy to fall over unto his butt. A loud laugh began to rise from her throat but she squelched it quickly and ducked back behind the wall trying to laugh quietly. Covering her mouth she inched around to peek at her victim. The poor kid was just sitting there on his butt in shock as the bright orange goo slipped off of him in glops covering almost all of him.

Feeling secure in getting away with her fabulous prank she smiled and turning to walk away with pride she clasped her hands behind her back. Just in that moment however a similar object hit her square in the chest only this one served to send her flying back several yards before finally bursting and covering her in a sickly brown goop. In the distance she could hear the faint laughter of the boy she had hit only seconds ago. Eyes flashing with challenge quickly located her perpetrator standing only a few steps from where she had been just moments ago a smug humorous grin plastering his face. Quickly jumping to her feet Buttercup was about to give him a peace of her mind when a most ungodly stench made her legs quiver forcing her to kneel on the ground on hand covering her nose and mouth the other desperately trying to fan away the stink.

Butch laughed loudly grabbing his sides in mirth as her face scrunched up annoyance wiping away a tear he looked her in the eyes a deep childlike humor in his voice.

"You really cant blame me for getting in on the action, I saw you filling those balloons with gunk and just had to make one just for you." His smile widened as he began crossing the distance his voice echoing off the hills that surrounded the school. "Although I admit that I added a bit of a personal touch to mine. How do you like my homemade stink bomb."

Reaching down he stretched his arm out to help her up. Buttercup looked from his hand to his face and seriously considered slapping it away but reached to take it reluctantly. Butch smiled but didn't move to take his hand away enjoying the mistrust on her face. From behind her hand buttercup managed to speak coherently.

"Oh suck it dog breath you got a lucky shot. God what's this stuff made out of!" She could practically feel the stink seeping into her skin. finally she grasped his wrist not trusting him to not let go and watch her fall flat on her ass, his own hand returned the hold.

"Well I was going to go with a sulfur base but it washes off too easy" His body shook with chuckles "And TRUST me girly you don't wanna know what its made of." **(a)**

The shock on her face was wiped away as she began to join his chuckling session as he began to pull her up. Almost as soon as the soles of her feet were flat and her body was halfway up she yanked back as hard as she could, a smirk playing her lips as she pulled him to the ground. In advantage of his shock she pulled off her soaked shirt and began rubbing it all over his face, arms and chest anywhere she could reach, effectively covering him in the same stench until he managed to push her off. She stood back in her sports bra and pants still dripping with stink and laughed as his face scrunched up the stink hitting his nose almost immediately. Standing above him she waited till he got up and held the ruined shirt in her hand in the background she heard the end of the day announcements going off, school would be over soon.

"We're even now." She paused looking Butch in the eyes with a sweet smile "So, you wanna tell me how to wash it off or do I have to stalk you with this shirt?"

Butch grimaced but nodded "Fine. The cleaner is in my locker."

Buttercup laughed as she followed Butch back to the school.

~Meanwhile~

Blossom walked through the halls smiling as students began to file out, more than a few running while others walked slowly, laughing and chatting with friends. Mind on homework and upcoming projects her feet followed the instinctual path to the student board room, as secretary and treasurer of the student council she never missed a meeting. This week they were supposed to cover the nominations for next years members Blossom knew that as with the last two years she was going to be highly voted for President but she just didnt want it, with everything from protecting the city to keeping things straight at home and school on top of everything that it would just be too much and she couldn't afford to pile on too much and end up falling behind. She figured that it would be Harry Pitt again; over the years he had grown from being a messy stinky prankster to a classy clean cut gentleman, he was soft spoken and very comely and had become increasingly popular with the female populous in their school, the past two years he was second only to Blossom and every year she resigned the position to him. Distracted Blossom failed to notice the quite of the halls and the hard body in front of her until she walked right into it.

Shaken and slightly embarrassed she took a few steps back and started to apologize until she noticed who it was. Mood dampened she scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?"

Brick raised one eye and scowled back. "What do you mean? YOU ran into ME." He smirked and mimicked her stance.

"Doesn't a Goody-Two-Shoes like you normally have to apologize when they do something wrong?"

"I don't have time for your games jerk."

Blossom huffed and began to walk past him when a hand reached out and gripped her harshly by the arm. Bricks face was dark with such malicious humor that for a moment she could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"Well now, hold on just a second girly. You's cant just walk off,"

Blossom turned her face to glare icily at him one brow raised.

"You's got to apologize, after all-"

Ice beams shot from her eyes quicker than he could finish his thought, his mouth covered by a block of ice. Shocked and confused Brick immediately let go of her arm in order to work on the ice. Turning on her heel Blossom got all the way down the hall stopping at the exit before speaking up loudly "I'm sorry I couldn't kick your ass today little boy but the adults have more important things to do than please your snot nosed asses" and pushing the door open she left into the sun leaving the cold hallway behind her.

**(a) I have no idea if sulfur is washable I just made it up. Although sulfur is used in most stink bombs because in small doses it's not deadly but stinks something awful.**

**Once again, I am so sorry this took so damn long.**


End file.
